


Before I Met You, I Loved You

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: This is based on the quotation: "A man falls in love through his eyes. A woman falls in love through her ears".It's mainly told from Iris' point of view, so it will mainly focus on the latter part of the quotation. Iris sees Barry for the first time during one of her visits to see her dad at his work.  But this Iris isn't so bothered about men and relationships anymore. Not unless they tick certain boxes anyway.





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Try to imagine this Barry as Earth-2 Barry as you read the description of him. That's what I was trying to go for.

**"A man falls in love through his eyes. A woman falls in love through her ears."**

“There’s my baby girl.”

Joe hugged his daughter and took the coffee she brought for him gratefully from her hands.

“Hey dad. I was passing by and thought I would say hello to one of Central’s finest.”

“You stopping by is always my favourite part of the day.”

Iris perched herself on the edge of her dad’s desk and started conversation with him and then with his partner Eddie Thawne when he arrived. After half an hour, her dad shooed her off his desk.

“Some of us have work to do now.”

She looked pleadingly at Eddie.

“Don’t look at me Iris, we may be partners but he’s technically my superior.”

Iris stood up and brushed down her dress, a short and fitted yellow dress.

“That dress is stunning,” Eddie said. 

“Thanks Eddie,” Iris beamed. “I got it when I went shopping with your girlfriend. She picked it actually.”

“That’s probably why I love it then. She’s got great taste,” he grinned soppily. 

“I love how in love you are with her,” Iris smiled. “It’s so sweet. It’s refreshing to see a loyal and loving man.”

“Hey!” Joe objected.

“ ‘A woman’s first love is her father’ you are the exception daddy, always.”

Joe was appeased by this and kissed her forehead. Just then Iris looked up to see a new face walking across the precinct floor. He was heading towards the stairs that she knew led up to the CSI Labs. Dark brown hair was parted slightly at the side, short hair one side and long hair on the other. It was shaved a little shorter around his temple and towards the back*. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a grey bow tie, a grey checked cardigan, black trousers and wingtips. Being a woman of fashion, she appreciated the look. He had reached the stairs now and his lanky legs allowed him to take the stairs two steps at a time. As he looked at the floor below he caught site of Iris looking at him and tripped. She automatically reached out to try and help him, even though from where she was standing she would never have made it on time. He saved himself however by grabbing a hold of the banister and steadying himself, he blushed, smiled at her and then carried on up the stairs, this time taking them only one at a time. He turned to smile at her one more time before disappearing out of view. Iris smiled and turned back around to face the two detectives.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s Barry Allen”, Eddie answered her. “He’s a new transfer from Keystone City.”

“Is he a detective as well?”

“No,” her dad answered. “He’s a CSI. So he’s going to be working closely with our current CSI Patty. With all the craziness in Central City we needed more help in that department.” 

“Why have I never seen him?”

“He’s always in the Lab, he’s been here like 4 months,” Joe replied.

“What’s with the bow tie?”

Eddie shrugged.

“Who knows. He’s always wearing them. I kind of like them.”

Me too, she thought to herself.

“Is it like a temporary transfer, or a permanent thing?”

“Permanent I should assume,” Joe said. “What’s with all the questions Iris? I thought you were leaving.”

“I am,” Iris pouted. “I’ll see you at dinner. Eddie are you and Linda coming too?”

“I never miss an opportunity to sample some of that West cuisine, and I think Linda secretly wants to be adopted by Joe just for the food.”

Iris laughed as she gathered her things and hugged both men good bye. She waved as she bounced out of the precinct. She didn’t think about Barry Allen again. 

*That night at dinner*

“That Grandma Esther sure knows how to cook,” Linda said as she sat back on the sofa and rubbed her stomach. “I think I am about to burst.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten that fourth piece of chicken,” Iris laughed.

“I make no apologies.” 

She tried to get up to help Iris, Joe and Eddie with the table, looking like a pregnant woman in her second trimester. Eddie laughed.

“Babe just sit down, I’ve got this. You guys as well. You cooked dinner, the least I can do is clear the table.”

A few protests later and Joe and Iris found themselves in the living area with Linda, legs stretched out in front of them. Joe picked up a newspaper to catch up on the day’s news, while Iris watched as Eddie cleared the table. She nudged Linda.

“I should have kept him for myself,” she said jokingly.

Iris and Linda worked together and Iris had introduced Linda to Eddie during a CCPD Fundraiser where Linda was her plus one. The two had hit it off and had started dating after just a month. Linda laughed at Iris’ comment. 

“You don’t want a man Iris, you said as much yourself.”

“I would if they were loyal and loving and thoughtful like Eddie is to you.” 

“He’s special,” Linda said as she too watched him. “But there’s an Eddie out there for you too.”

Iris was doubtful. She smiled as Eddie came and flopped down next to Linda and put his arm around her. 

“Iris met Barry today,” he said with a smile to her.

Iris had to think for a moment to remember who Barry was. Oh yes, the CSI.

“I wouldn’t say met,” she replied. “More like, saw from a distance.”

Linda was excited for some reason.

“Isn’t he beautiful? I met him when he first arrived here. He is such a nice guy, so genuine. Really funny as well, he has me in stitches. Do you know how we met?”

“I have a feeling you are going to tell me.”

“You feel correctly. I was on my way to the Precinct one time to meet up with Eddie, but because I was in such a rush to see my baby, I left the office without my umbrella. I saw Barry in the car park and it must have been his first day, because he was looking really confused standing there looking around not knowing where to go. Anyway, when he saw me without an umbrella or coat, he rushed over to me and gave me his coat. Imagine that? He didn’t know me Iris, and he was ready to get rained on so I could feel just a little bit more comfortable. I mean, how thoughtful is that?” 

Iris couldn’t help the warm feeling in her stomach. She had gone on dates with guys who wouldn’t even give her their jacket when it was cold outside after she had made the effort to wear a not so cold-appropriate dress for their benefit. But here was this man, ready to offer his coat to a total stranger almost instinctively. You can’t fake kindness like that. Iris smiled. 

“I think Iris, that Linda has a crush on our resident nerd,” Eddie chipped in.

“Unashamedly so,” Linda laughed. “Have you seen him? Iris his eyes, such a beautiful green. And they sparkle so much when he talks, he’s just so passionate about everything.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Eddie protested.

Linda laughed again and kissed him.

“You know there is no other man for me except you,” she said tenderly. “But if there was, his name would be Barry Allen,” she added jokingly. 

Eddie laughed. He knew Linda well enough to know that she wasn’t the slightest bit interested in Barry Allen. From the day they had met he knew there was no one else for him, and no one for her. That’s why he felt no animosity towards Barry and only had good things to say about him.

“Well I couldn't have chosen a better fake boyfriend for you."

"Why do you say that Eddie?" Iris wondered.

"From my conversations with him, I know that he comes from a single parent household. I think his dad left them when he was eleven or something. But anyway, the reason he's here in Central City is because his mum got sick. He was head of the CSI Department back in Keystone, but he requested this transfer to a lower level just so that he could be closer to his mum, have the time to see her and personally vet the nurse he had hired to look after her. 'I'm all she has'', he told me. She's getting better now and he told me he regrets nothing. In fact, he jokes that it’s his presence that’s curing her. That kind of selfless love towards family gets an A in my book any day." 

Iris nodded and thought about past boyfriends whom she had had to almost beg to come to her family get-togethers, or to help her dad out with a DIY project or pick her nephew up from school when she was unable to. This had happened so often she had begun to think that there wasn't a man out there who valued the importance of family as much as she did. But here was a man, willing to leave behind a promising career, ready to start from the bottom in a job that he was already well established in, just so that his mum wouldn't have to be alone during her illness. He could have called, he could have sent flowers, he could have hired a live-in carer, all from the comfort of his top job in Keystone. But no, he had moved himself here because he knew that’s what his mum would have appreciated the most. Iris absent-mindedly played with a necklace around her neck as she thought about this man she hadn’t even met yet. If he was that caring and loving towards his mother, how would he treat his girlfriend, his wife? Iris smiled to herself, she really wanted to find out. Was that crazy? She wanted to hear more and looked at her dad. He was still reading, but she knew he was hearing all of their conversation.

“Don’t you have a Barry story dad?”

Joe folded his newspaper and put it down.

“Why this new curiosity in the CSI?”

“I’m trying to get to know your co-workers dad. Besides, Linda brought him up.”

“Actually no,” Linda responded. “Eddie did.”

“Wow,” Eddie whispered. 

“It’s not important why dad. I just want to hear more about him. He sounds interesting.”

“Well from what Patty has told me, her and Barry have become quite good friends.”

Was that a pang of jealousy she just felt? No, because that would be ridiculous.

“They went out for drinks one night after work with a few others and some creep must have tried to make a pass at Patty, grabbing her up and all that. Now don’t let that bow tie fool you, because apparently he’s got one hell of a right hook, knocked the guy right out and ended up being kicked out of the bar. Patty tells me that’s just how he is, very defensive of anyone close to him. She says there's nothing he wouldn’t do for his friends. You don’t find loyalty like that every day.”

Indeed you did not. There was something very attractive about a man who was ready to jump to your defense like that. Iris thought of one particular scum bag she had dated. They had been walking down the street when a car had backfired, sounding very much like a gunshot. The guy had jumped behind her, grabbed hold of her and was ready to use her as a human shield. She laughed about it later but at the time, the action had disgusted her to her core. She thought of another guy who had allowed his friend to squeeze her bum while he stood and laughed, like she was a prize to be shared. She shuddered at the memory. But Barry sounded like the kind of man that would use his own body to shield her from harm, like the kind of man that would see her as a prize, but a prize that belonged only to him. She was fiddling absent-mindedly with her necklace again. 

“Thoughtful, loving and loyal,” Linda said, breaking into her reverie and looking pointedly at Iris. “Who would have thunk it?”

Who would have indeed. Iris had begun to think that no such men existed within her vicinity and wondered whether it was possible to have feelings for someone she had not met or spoken to. Someone she didn’t even know. But the fact that these beautiful qualities that Barry had were told to her by the three people whose opinion she valued most in the world, just testified to how true to his character they must be, for her dad, Linda and Eddie were not ones to exaggerate or twist the truth. And was it coincidental that they had chosen stories that had highlighted the things she looked for the most in a man, the things that had been lacking in every other suitor that had come her way. Iris didn’t believe in coincidence. At that moment, the bell rang. Her dad didn’t even look up from the newspaper he had picked up again.

“Can you see who that is baby?”

Iris got up to answer the door. As she pulled it open and saw who stood on the porch, her heart quickened and she smiled involuntarily. He was still wearing the same clothes from when she had first seen him earlier that day. Now that he was closer to her, she could appreciate the eyes that Linda had praised. And they deserved such praise, in fact she had forgotten to add that they were shaded by the longest lashes she had ever seen. Barry Allen was very pleasing to look at. He was smiling at her, a lopsided smile that made him look even more handsome than he already was, if it were possible. 

“Iris,” he said softly.

“Barry,” she whispered.

“You know my name,” they both said in unison.

“I’ve seen you around,” he shrugged.

“I’ve heard about you,” she stated.

They both smiled.

“What are you doing here,” she asked with a smile.

“Your dad, Detective West," he corrected himself, "wanted me to drop off some reports for him for a case he’s working on.”

Iris looked behind her at her dad, who quickly lifted the paper up to hide his face. She knew that he never worked from home if he could help it, it was his solace from the office. Linda and Eddie had conveniently disappeared into the kitchen to start preparing the dessert. Iris smiled and shook her head. She had never believed in coincidences. She turned back to face Barry, her smile getting brighter.

“Do you want to come in?”


	2. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after it was suggested that I add an additional chapter to this story, I decided to add TWO chapters! I couldn't resist.
> 
> So this chapter is going to be written from Barry's POV so that I could focus on the first part of the quote: "A man falls in love through his eyes."
> 
> I hope yall enjoy.

"A man falls in love through his eyes. A woman falls in love through her ears."

Barry Allen was not a romantic. He didn't believe in love at first site, in fate, in "meant to be". That's not to say however, that he did not respect women or treat them as they should be treated. He had bought more flowers and chocolates than he could remember and spent enough money on dates to open a small bank. But he had never felt that connection with someone that was so strong, so intense, so deep, that it could rightly convince him that such thing as "the one" existed. So he was taken completely by surprise when he found himself constantly thinking about a girl, a woman he had only seen three times.

He had been in Central City for about two months when he first saw her. His mum had been showing signs of improvement that morning when he had popped in to see her before heading to work, and so he had been in a good mood when he breezed through the doors of CCPD. She was going in the opposite direction to him, coffee cup in one hand, iPhone in the other, expertly typing away. Her pace was slow and deliberate and she would stop every now and then to look upwards, thinking about her words carefully. He could see her mouthing the words as she thought them up, then typing them out when she was happy with them, only to shake her head when she didn't like how a particular phrase looked in written form, tapping away at a button furiously and repeatedly, probably the delete button. Her brow furrowed in frustration and her nose crinkled up in the cutest manner. Barry was fascinated by her and curious at what she could possibly be writing that had gotten her so passionate. Barry himself was a passionate person. So he was happy to watch this stranger have a quiet argument with herself about whatever topic it was that had grabbed her attention so fully.

"Barry be careful!"

He had been so busy watching the passionate stranger that he had almost walked into his new partner. 

"Patty I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. No harm no foul right?" She smiled. "What's got you so dazed?" 

Barry look back at the woman typing away at her iPhone, still talking quietly to herself. Despite her slow pace, she was nearing the doors now and soon she would be out of sight. 

"Who is that?" He nodded in her direction. 

"Oh that's Iris West."

"West? Like Detective West?"

"Yeah. It's his daughter."

"She's on the force as well?" 

"No. She's a journalist. Works at CCPN. She comes around sometimes to get inside news on a particular story.”

Journalist. That would explain the passion he had witnessed. She was probably working on a story that she felt couldn't wait until she had returned to the office. It was obvious to see that she liked her job and wanted to do it well. He admired that. 

"She's pretty right?" He heard Patty ask.

Iris was out of sight now. He turned back around to look at Patty. 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." 

 

*****

Barry was tired. He had been reading the same forensic results all morning and it was now nearing lunch time and he was still no closer to deciphering what it meant. He took of his glasses and sighed in frustration. Patty looked up from her desk.

"Still not getting anywhere?"

"No! And it's driving me crazy. I'm going for a walk." 

He fixed his red bow tie, stood up and grabbed his jacket. 

"Feel free to bring me back lunch," Patty called after him. 

As he walked across the landing of the first floor, he mumbled to himself the facts and the figures of the results, hoping that something would soon just click into place. He loved his job but days like these were frustrating. That’s why it was so annoying to him when he heard peals of laughter floating up from the floor below.

"I'm glad someone is having a good day," he muttered sarcastically to himself.

He inched closer to the edge to see who was responsible and his annoyance dissipated at once. It was her again. It had been a month since he had last seen her. He could still remember the image of her tapping away at her phone as she wrestled with the correct words to use for her article. Iris had shown so much passion for that article that he had bought every newspaper since that morning in the hopes of catching the story she was writing. And had continued to read each of them since. She wrote with a fervor that he enjoyed reading. She was bent over laughing, holding on to her dad for support; although he wasn’t much use either since he too was laughing hard. Barry leaned against the banister to watch the scene unfold. She was wiping her eyes now, her laughs becoming more steady as she said something to Detective West. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying from where he was standing; but it was obvious to see that he was more than just a father to her, he was her friend too, her confidant. Being close to his mum, he had nothing but respect for people who were also close to their parents. At that moment, she pulled out a lunch bag and gave it to him. “You’re always forgetting to eat,” he thinks he hears her say. Barry smiled a small smile, she worries about him. Detective West pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Barry smiled again, and he appreciates her. Barry was touched to witness this intimate exchange between father and daughter and thought of his own relationship with his mother. Since the age of eleven it had been just the two of them and they had learned to look after each other. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for his mother, and watching Iris and Detective West together made him think that there was nothing Iris wouldn’t do for her dad. He had read somewhere that you could tell a lot about how a potential partner would treat you by looking at the way they treated their family. He smiled again. He liked how Iris treated her family. Detective West’s phone rang and that was Iris’ queue to leave, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and started to make her way towards the exit, but not before she stopped to turn and look up towards where he stood. Barry pushed himself away from the edge with such force he ended up on the floor, laughing at his own teenage-like behavior. He counted to ten before getting up. She was gone. 

“Where’s lunch?” Patty asked as he walked back into the Lab.

“Lunch?”

“Yes! You went out to get lunch!”

“Did I ?”

“Barry!”

“I’m sorry! Let’s make a phone order. My treat.”

“Why are you smiling like that? What has gotten into you?”

Barry wanted to know the answer to that himself. 

****

His bowtie collection was huge, taking up two drawers of his closet. He collected bowties the same way that women collected shoes his mum always used to tease. He remembered the arguments with her when his addiction had started around about the age of 17 and chuckled. Over time the collection had grown and as his income grew, the bowties themselves had gotten more expensive. He rummaged through looking for the one to wear today and pulled out a bright yellow one, his favourite. It was the one his mum had bought for him to wear to graduation from CSI school.

“No, it’s too bright. They are not ready for this,” he said aloud to himself before putting it back and selecting a grey one. He expertly tied it and then left his apartment. 

He got to work an hour early as planned so as to get started on some leftover reports from the day before. As he walked up the stairs he heard some voices coming from the offices below. Curious as to who else was starting their day early he looked down from his position on the stairs. He saw Detective West and Thawne at their desks going through some files and just in front of them, there she stood again. Iris. She was wearing a just above-the-knee, fitted dress that was the same colour as the bowtie he had decided not to wear that very morning. She was breathtaking in that colour, even from this distance. The colour of the dress brought out her tanned complexion, making her stand out against the dullness of the office around her, while it’s fit accentuated her curvy figure, and it’s length showed smooth and very toned looking legs. Had he only now realized how magnificent she was? And she was looking right at him. This unnerved him, causing him to lose his footing on the step and to stumble. But his quick reflexes saved him from total embarrassment as he threw out an arm to catch a hold of the banister. As he righted himself, he couldn’t help but notice that she had made a move to come and help him. He smiled at her, that was sweet. He wanted to look at her some more, but was afraid for his safety while still on the stairs and so carried on his way, taking it slow this time. As he was nearing the top he couldn’t help looking back at her just one more time, she was still looking at him. His stomach flipped. He threw her one last smile which she returned, then she was gone from view. Barry leaned up against the wall and smiled to himself. He needed to see more of Iris West.

Later that afternoon there was knock at the Lab door. It was Detective West. He liked Detective West, who had asked him to call him Joe several times, but Barry could never bring himself to be so informal. They had talked several times since his transfer and had worked a few cases together and each time Barry found that he liked the detective a bit more. One thing he had noticed was that the detective tended to ask him a lot of questions about himself and Patty had even mentioned him asking questions about him to her. This puzzled Barry but he put it down to some sort of official evaluation Joe must have been doing.

“Detective. What can I do for you?”

“Hey Barry. Just coming to check if you’ve finished the Nimbus reports?”

“I’m so sorry. It’s been crazy in here and I’ve only got half of it done. If I start it now I should be able to get it back to you before the end of the day.”

The detective seemed to be thinking about something. Then he smiled.

“Don’t worry about it Barry. From what I remember my place is on the way to yours, so just drop them off tonight on your way home. Is that cool?”

He wanted to ask if Iris would be there.

“That’s fine detective.”

And that’s how he found himself stood on the porch of Iris’ childhood home. He had heard several voices as he had walked up the steps and wondered if any of them belonged to Iris. He rang the bell and waited for the door to open. When it did, there she was, wearing a dazzling smile. He returned one of his own.

“Iris.”  
He had said her name before he could stop himself, so taken aback was he to see her standing there, within touching distance, wearing that glorious dress. She didn’t know him, how was he supposed to explain how he knew her name? He slapped himself mentally. But wait. What was that? Had she just said his name? His heart somersaulted. She had! 

“You know my name,” he said to her.

She had said it too. God she was beautiful, standing there smiling at him. Even at the end of the day with her makeup gone, she was still the loveliest thing he had ever beheld. Up close he could properly admire her dark almond shaped eyes, her perfect pink lips, her dark hair pulled back to expose skin that was smooth and clear. His brain was quickly turning to mush. He kicked himself mentally, willing himself to offer some sort of explanation as to why he knew who she was. And please try to make it sound casual, he begged himself. So he decided to throw in a shrug with his comment.

“I’ve seen you around.”

Yes that works, and sounded much less creepy than, “I’ve been watching you.” So, she had heard about him she said. What did that mean? Had people just been going around telling Iris random facts about him? Doubtful. His ego told him to think it meant that she had been asking about him. He smiled at that. He was going to go with that explanation. She asked him what he was doing at her dad’s house and he explained about the reports he had brought. Iris looked bemused as she looked behind her for a few seconds before turning back to face him and inviting him in. And how could he refuse, when she was smiling so gorgeously at him.


	3. Back to Iris

“Welcome to mi casa Barry.”

Her dad had gotten up from his seat to approach Barry and stretched out his hand in greeting.

“Detective.”

“Barry you’re in my house now, I’m just Joe here.”

“Ok. Joe. Here are the reports you requested.”

Iris was watching the exchange with an amused look on her face. Barry looked really uncomfortable and her dad seemed very unaware of the fact. She thought she had better intervene.

“Barry, we were just about to have dessert. Do you have any plans or can you stay?”

She hoped very much that he would stay. He looked directly at her, smiled then nodded. A second later he realized that didn’t answer the question.

“I mean yes. Yes I can stay. Not yes I had plans already. So yes. Thank you. Dessert would be nice.”

He was stumbling over his words. Iris found it adorable and hid her laugh behind her hand so as not to embarrass him.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go see if it’s ready.”

She bumped into her dad and whispered sharply into his ear.

“You think you’re slick huh?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She nudged him playfully before walking into the kitchen.

"So.... Barry's here." 

Eddie ducked behind a cupboard.

"Fancy that," Linda said.

She punched Linda. 

"Don't be coy with me Miss Parks."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you guys. He's staying for dessert, so we’re gonna need an extra bowl."

"You mean like this one I’m holding right here, entirely by coincidence?"

Linda had a wicked look in her eye. Despite herself Iris laughed and grabbed the chocolate cake from the kitchen table. She heard Linda hiss "Coward" at Eddie before following behind her with the dishes. 

"Hey Allen," she greeted Barry. "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" 

"Erm.. I heard there was free food?"

Linda chuckled.

"You're kidding! That's why I'm here too."

"Speaking of food, Barry have you actually eaten?" Iris asked. "Because there are some leftovers if you want any." 

Barry looked at her dad, as if he was asking for permission. That was cute.

"You'll never taste anything better than Grandma Esther's chicken," Joe said.

Barry turned back to Iris with a big smile.

"I guess I'm having Grandma Esther's chicken." 

Slowly throughout the course of the night, Iris found herself alone with Barry. Her dad had retreated to his room and Eddie and Linda had said their goodbyes. She sat on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her while facing him, leaning her arm on the back of the sofa. He had his body facing her as well, while his arm stretched over hers on the back of the sofa. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a smile. 

"What?"

"You're just really interesting." 

"I've been called a lot of things in my life. But never interesting."

"How can anyone not find you interesting? You've studied in Europe, done marathons, built homes for the homeless, back-packed through Asia."

"I’ve never back-packed through Asia," Barry laughed.

He had a nice laugh. Iris loved hearing it.

"I know, but it sounded like something that should be part of that list." 

"Maybe one day. I would love to see Japan." 

Iris sat up in excitement.

"Oh my god me too! Do you know how many people look at me like I'm crazy when I say that? Even Linda, who I'm 100% positive has Asian ancestry." 

They laughed and talked excitedly of new experiences and adventures they would like to go on. Then it was just a comfortable silence. 

"I've noticed," Barry said, breaking the silence. "Your eyes get really big when you're excited."

Iris giggled. 

"Oh really Mr Perceptive? What else have you noticed."

Barry shifted in his seat and looked intently at her. 

"Well, your nose crinkles up a little when you're frustrated. Like this.” 

She laughed as he tried to imitate it. 

“You have a special smile for when you talk about your family, so you must love them, like a lot. And the way you made sure I had something to eat tonight, well that just makes me think you like to look after people.” He paused. “And that necklace, you play with it whenever you're deep in thought."

She was playing with it now as he spoke, thinking about how soft his voice sounded as he spoke about the little things he had noticed about her that past boyfriends never did. 

"So, what are you deep in thought about?" he asked gently. 

Should she tell him? Should she tell him about how she was struggling not to fall for him just because his voice was so soft and gentle? Should she tell him that the sound of his laughter was infectious and made her heart feel light? Should she tell him that hearing the stories of all his adventures made her want to create new ones with him? Should she tell him that the way he stumbled over words with her was so adorable she just wanted to kiss him?

"I told you. I just find you really interesting."

She was just gazing at him in wonder now. Was this really the first time they had talked? She felt like they had known each other forever. He blushed and shifted in his seat, unable to look at her face when her gaze was so intense. He looked at his wrist.

"Aaand I don't have a watch."

"It's on your other wrist Barry."

Iris giggled as he blushed again.

"Ok... I need to go. I'm starting early tomorrow."

Iris got up as he did. He looked at the wine she had been drinking.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?"

" I'll just crash in my old room for tonight. Thanks Barry. That's really sweet of you to offer."

She walked with him to the door and as she opened it they paused to face each other. He was looking down at her from his great height, his green eyes soft.

"It was nice to finally meet you Iris," he said softly.

"Me too," she replied. "As in, it was nice for me too. To finally meet you...too." 

Barry grinned at this. How did she manage to mess up such a simple sentence? She blamed his eyes and the softness of his voice. He turned to go and Iris felt the loss of his proximity immediately. As he reached the steps he turned back to look at her.

"Iris. I was wondering...only if you think it's a good idea though...if I could come and see you tomorrow. Not here, I know you don't live here, not that I want to see you where you live...I mean I'm sure it's very nice..."

"Barry," she said with a smile.

"Sorry. Sorry. I was wondering if I could meet you after work, maybe we can grab some food? Maybe?"

Iris smiled.

"I would love that." 

And one day, she thought to herself as she watched him walk away, I think I'm going to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been #TeamWestAllen since episode 1 but despite it all I actually really liked Eddie and thought he deserved some happiness too.
> 
> *I was trying to describe Earth-2 Barry’s hairstyle.


End file.
